reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Traits are special hidden abilities or skills that a few people have. General For humans, these abilities lie dormant due to being present in a manaless or ki-less world such as Earth. Upon traversing to a mana or ki filled world, such as the [[Otherworld|'Otherworld']], these abilities are awakened. People who have a very good personal trait shows faster rate of growth than others if they are able to survive the start of the Otherworld. It is possible for a few to be able to awaken more than one trait. The Three Gates in the Tutorial gives a reward of when one reaches the First Gate. List of Traits: Control-Type: * [[Lord|'Lord']] * [[Covenant|'Covenant']] * [[Fragments of Seven Souls|'Fragments of Seven Souls']] Seven Stars A Transcendent Star that allows a person to break through the ceiling and become a Transcendent. Used by Kang Hansoo. Library A super rare Omniscient-type trait. It helps the user obtain and process unknown amount of information and see a result translated in directions or recommendations for the current situation. Due to the informative characteristic of the skill and it's rarity, it's one of the strongest type of skills for humanity and the users of such skills are often extremely powerful and are sought by any Clan. The most common use of this skill is for danger prevention, escape and path finding. Used by Sofia Vargera. Tainted Emotion The epitome of survival instincts. A trait that raises one’s physical and skill levels from one’s emotions. Mana and Magic when one was calm. Stamina and Perception when one was happy. Strength and Agility when one was angry. Magical and Physical resistances when one was in despair. The stronger the emotion the more power this trait gives. It isn't a trait without risk however. The stronger the emotion that is experienced, the more the current body uses up its future body's potential to protect itself. The longer it is used, the more it gnaws at the body. It gives the user strength in return for their life force. Used by Enbi Arin. Psychometry The ability to read the past memories of objects, the surrounding land, and lifeforms. With it, one is able to read the traces of another's battles and become stronger by studying it. One can tell if someone is lying and is able to confirm the achievements of a person. This trait is the most useful when scanning an artifact. By scanning an artifact with this trait, one is able to find out every secret and method of use hidden within the artifact. The trait is not easy to use. One needs to focus deeply in order to read the details, so much that one would be unable to fight or defend oneself during the time. When scanning an artifact, one's consciousness gets sucked into it. From there, one can view the memories of the artifact. The trait doesn't allow one to delve into everything, since things like emotions or thoughts may get erased over time. The trait will shatter and force the user back into reality if there is external stimulus. Reading a wide area with the trait will burn out the user quickly. Used by Kiriel. Others: * Berserk - 'Allows the user to be a fighting machine. * '''Search - A'llows the user to find the traces linking one person to another. * [[Battle Foresight|'''Battle Foresight]]' - '''Not a trait but rather a high level ability that can be used by high level adventurers. '''Site Navigation' Category:Trait